1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to torque sensors, and more particularly to a magnetic torquer sensor that is designed for a steering system and provides good linearity.
2. Description of Related Art
As to a sensor, its static characteristics can be obtained using the relationship between its input and output. The key indicators for static characteristics include linearity, hysteresis, repeatability, sensitivity, accuracy and reproducibility. The dynamic characteristics of a sensor refer to the sensor's responsive characteristics generated by its input and influenced by time, and are usually described using models for automatic control, such as the transfer function.
Among the static characteristics, linearity represents discrepancy between an actual measured curve and an ideal curve of a sensor. The smaller the discrepancy is, the better the linearity of the sensor is. In view of this, the inventor of the present invention herein proposes a magnetic torque-sensing device that is designed for a steering system and performs desirably in terms of linearity.